Reformed
by XYLag
Summary: Noxus has changed, things are stirring up on the political center of the dreaded City-State. Katarina has seen her city being twisted and corrupted, and she's not sure she can take it anymore.
1. New Acquantaince

It was another normal day within the walls of the Institute of War, summoners and champions went by minding their own businesses, but something different was being prepared for the best summoners of the institute; they had been called to a meeting, deep inside the main building, through the large dimly lit corridors, the sound of the summoner's boots were muffled by the large blue carpet that led to the meeting room.

Vas walked towards the room, along with some other summoners that paid no attention to him as they headed to the same direction he was, he entered the circular room, blue torches lit the place and the dark blue carpet changed into a deep crimson red.

In there he saw some familiar faces, there were the Demacian twins, Implosive and Explosive, they were on the top of the division, and made it a priority to watch their matches to try and get some strategies; on the other side of the room he saw his friends, Diane, and Alden, he waved at them but was not able to reach them before the High Summoner told them to form lines and be quiet.

The roughly twenty summoners did as instructed quickly organizing themselves and standing in front of their superiors.

"You all know why you're here." The old summoner said, stepping forward, his dark purple hood covered his face. The only sign of him talking was his long grey beard moving ever so slightly.

He coughed a little and continued. "You are the best summoners on the institute: The Diamond Division. Some have been on that position for quite some time; others are new to the division. You were chosen because you've proven through all your matches that you have what it takes for the task."

He coughed again, covering his mouth with his hand, and clearing his throat afterwards. "We have chosen a personal champion for each and every one of you."

The summoners, started to talk to each other.

"Easy now." He said, "this decision has not been taken lightly, each of you will have a champion that is…similar, to you, so to speak, you and your champion are to compliment each other. You're partners now, where one goes the other one goes."

"Are there any questions?"

He waited, no one talked. "Very well, we'll call each of you to assign your champion."

The summoners started to step forward one by one the champions being summed in front of them with a bright blue flash. He saw some familiar champions, Jax, Akali, Sona, Caitlyn, and other were quite new on the league, such as Yasuo and Braum; he noticed the twins being paired with Quinn and Lux, his friend Alden got paired with Zed, and Diane with Diana, he found it funny, given the similarity of their names, he realized he was the only one left, he stepped forward as the blue flash burned before him, in front of him appeared The Sinister Blade, Katarina. He gulped, as the woman stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I think that's all for today, you can leave now." The old summoner said turning around.

Without saying a word both Vas and Katarina left the room, heading to the courtyard of the building, were most of the summoners were chatting with their newly assigned champions.

"So…" Vas said breaking the silence. "I guess we're stuck with each other now."

Kat looked at him, narrowing her eyes, and he could feel her penetrating gaze as she stared. Suddenly he felt very small. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"No- nothing." Vas replied nervously. "I-uh just meant that…"

Kat's features softened, and she laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

Vas was confused. "You're laughing." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…so?

"Nothing, I just- I mean you're not quite what I expected?

"Ahh." Kat said. She had that problem frequently, being a Noxian, and member of The High Command; she was expected to be cold, ruthless, and for most of the people, evil, which she could be, but only when needed. Often it was annoying seeing everyone cowering in fear every time she entered a room. Which she gladly explained his new summoner, not wanting to have to have him on his toes every time they were together, which would be, a lot of time.

Vas exhaled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that, I though you would be, you know, bitchy."

"I can be bitchy, just don't push my buttons." She laughed.

The summoner laughed awkwardly, not sure whether she was serious or not, but he would make a mental note of staying on her good side. "So, did you came all the way from Noxus?" he asked sitting on a nearby bench.

"I arrived yesterday." She replied.

Vas looked around awkwardly, trying to think on something interesting to say, nothing came up.

Kat, in turn, was examining the summoner carefully as he shifted on the bench, however she saw nothing out of the ordinary about him, he looked just like any other summoner.

As Vas shifted on his seat, she noticed something, there was something protruding form under his robe.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at his waist.

Vas looked up to her, with a confused look. "What? This?"

He opened his robe, and pulled out a dagger, almost 30 centimeters long, plus the hilt, which was inscribed with runes. The blade was obsidian black and was too, inscribed with runes; the blade was a pale gold, which looked as it could cut through stone without a problem.

Katarina's eyes widened as she recognized the work done on the blade and the runes. That was a noxian blade, and not only that; a blade of that quality was not handed to anyone, only members of the High Command were authorized to make such a blade, the last blade she knew was made belonged to one of the captains on the last mission to Ionia, it was never recovered.

"Were did you got this?" Kat said, her gaze shifting from the blade to the summoner.

"Well, it belonged to my father." He mumbled. Kat gave him a surprised look. Her eyes shifted from his summoner to the details of the blade. While her fingers closed on the hilt, feeling the texture of the handle.

"I know, I'm not exactly the envision of a noxian citizen."

"No, you're not." Katarina said with a serious tone. "These bladed are not handed lightly. If you have it, that means …" she did not finished the sentence, the look on his eyes was all she needed.

"I guess we are not that different." Kat said with a long exhale gently placing the blade on Vas' lap. He took it and carefully sheathed it.

"It's getting late." Kat noted, looking at the orange sky.

Vas nodded. "Well, we can go back to my place, and have some dinner, and you can rest there and prepare to leave tomorrow."

"Am I going somewhere?" Katarina asked while playing with her hair.

Her question caught him off guard. And it showed clearly on his face, but still tried to play it off.

"I just though that you'll want to return to Noxus soon."

"Return to Noxus? The only way I'm returning to Noxus is if you come along. Either we both stay here or we both stay in Noxus, and I doubt you'll like how things are on Noxus right now. She stood and stretched her back with a soft crack. "I'm your champion now; my place is where you are, besides Talon probably can handle business back on Noxus."

Vas smiled, so that was the burning loyalty of every Noxian soldier? Or was it hers? Regardless he stood and both of them headed to his home.

They walked out the complex into the village, outside the institute, where most, if not all of the summoners resided. Moving through the near empty streets, the sun was going down, giving the sky to the bright full moon and the stars. Many of the businesses were closing, the owners finishing cleaning the entrances and locking the doors. The lamps were already getting lit, a small magic flame appearing inside the glass spinning and twirling, giving the streets a dim lighting.

Kat found the place surprisingly calm, compared to the constant busyness of the Noxian streets, because of business, crimes or riots; a total chaos.

On those streets however everything was peaceful, the smooth rock path branching into the different streets. Or out to the open field on the edge of the village. Before long they arrived at his home, the front was not much different from the other homes that they passed before they arrived, a simple entrance, with a small dark wood fence, and a small yard with freshly cut grass, from the smell.

They got inside; a woman with long black hair immediately punched Vas on the shoulder.

"You're late." She said with a frown.

"Sorry, is Alden here?" he asked, half hoping he wasn't there yet.

"Of course he is, you idiot; he already helped me making dinner, now go and see if there is something you can help him with." She commanded, and turned her attention to Kat, greeting her warmly.

"Will you be staying here too?" she asked closing the door behind her.

The sudden change on her mood took her off balance. "I think so, is anyone else staying here?"

"Vas did not tell you? That idiot." She scolded. "Since they told us we were getting our personal champions, and we three live together, we though, why not stay all together?"

"It will be cramped." Kat noted looking at the building, it was not small, but not nearly big enough to fit six people.

"Ahh." She interrupted. "That's why we requested High Summoner Briskes to get an upgrade so we can all stay here together, besides, Zed won't be staying here tonight, apparently he has some stuff to take care off, probably some ninja stuff.

"Hmm." Kat replied.

"Anyways, please come inside, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." And with that the woman jumped into the kitchen, barking orders to the two men inside.

"Interesting girl." Kat though while she walked towards the dinning room, her heels clanking loudly against the wooden floor; the room was nothing fancy, a good-sized room, with a table and a few chairs. Diana was already sitting on the table, reading a thick book, she was not wearing her armor, only the dark blue vest that she wore under it, and her silver boots. Her silver hair was loose, falling gently over her shoulder; she acknowledged Kat's presence with a nod and the redhead took it a queue to sit.

There they sat in silence, Diana reading her book and Kat staring at the table or at some of the ornaments and pictures on the walls.

Katarina had fought against Diana several times, she considered her a friendly rival, given the close calls that always arouse during their duels. However she wasn't one for talking, she felt it was easier to talk with her blades than with her mouth.

Thankfully the trio arrived before she had to put into use her inexistent verbal skills. Her eyes widened when she looked at the ridiculous amount of food there was, the Vas swiftly placed the dished and cups on the table while Alden and Diane placed the food on the center. She could see a huge roasted chicken with vegetables, meatloaf bathed on a spicy sauce and apple salad with raisins and nuts.

Diane jumped through the room to reach a wine bottle, pacing it gently on the table and sitting down beside Diana. Vas did the same, sitting besides Katarina, and Alden sat on the head, his friend on his sides.

The smell quickly filled the room, and Katarina's mouth watered at the sight of such delicious looking food.

Vas was the first one to grab food, and soon everyone dug in, Kat took a sip from the wine. Her senses filled with the sweetness of if.

"This is a good wine." She said after swallowing it.

"It's a Demacian wine I bought a while ago." Alden said

"Demacian? Well it's certainly better than what we drink on Noxus, no doubt about than." She did not cared that much, she proceeded to cut a piece of the roasted chicken, grease and butter flowed as the knife easily cut the meat.

"What do you drink on Noxus?" Alden asked.

"Some second hand liquor, my stomach knots just thinking on that disgusting drink, though I just steer clear from the taverns lately."

Taking small bites she finished her serving, next she aimed at the meatloaf, taking a good chunk of it, and using the spoon to bathe it with the sauce.

Diana instead tried the peculiar salad, topping it with the dressing Diane made, specifically for it.

After finishing the food, the trio quickly removed the dishes, allowing neither Diana nor Katarina to help.

Alden came out form the kitchen. "Well we only have three bedrooms, so you'll have to share today." Alden said guiding the champions through the stair to the second floor; the second floor was just a hallway and three doors, obviously the rooms. "You can take the middle room. I have to help downstairs; so If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. With that Alden retreated to the first floor.

Kat and Diana looked at each other and shrugged. Kat opened the door in front of her, a mild current blowing her hair, she looked around, the room wasn't too spacious, but a bed and couch were inside.

Kat walked to the window, staring at the full moon that illuminated the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Diana asked siting on the corned of the bed, taking of her heavy boots, letting them fall with a thud.

"It is." Kat replied, closing the window. "You can feel it's energy?" Kat asked, curiously, she had always preferred the night, but then again, she was an assassin, it was easier to kill with the cover of night she grew used to the darkness.

Diana nodded slowly. "I can feel it flowing through me right now." She closed her eyes, and a symbol appeared on her forehead, as she focused her energy, as quickly as it appeared it faded. "I'm the avatar of the moon, the chosen of the Lunari."

"Are there more like you? Out there?" Kat was intrigued. She used the night and darkness to move and disappear. She used the moon as her source of energy, letting it flow through her and using it for her purposes.

"Sadly, I don't know. I can only hope that there are people that find the moon as fascinating as I do. Maybe I could teach them. Guide them."

"You are one interesting individual." Katarina said sitting on the couch, which she found surprisingly comfortable, she grabbed a blanket from counter on the side and removed her boots, placing them on the floor.

Diana smiled, taking the comment as a compliment. She grabbed her book and opened it where she had left it. "I'm going to be reading this for a while. You can sleep if you want." She sat on the floor, near the window, where the light of the moon entered the room.

Kat lied on her back and covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A more serious LOL story I'm trying to write. With some political thingies. And more champions interactions, I'll be interesting.**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I'll keep working on my three stories and they'll be up when I'm done (duh!)**

**Any reviews or feedback are welcome.**

**Take Care**

**-XY**


	2. Encounters

_Katarina rushed past the lines of guards, the air stank of smoke and blood and death. Her cloak waved with each movement she made, she looked at the faces of the soldiers, and there was nothing but darkened features, indistinguishable, and yet she felt them staring at her._

_She looked around, the encampment and saw her target. The Demacian General, his white and gold armor stood out from the dark stonewalls. His stance of superiority made her sick on her stomach, standing over all the other soldiers, she noticed that his armor had not a single dent, nor a scratch. Either he was very good at killing, or he had never stood in the chaos of combat._

_He gave a few words to the soldiers that surrounded her, but were empty word on her ears, she could not make any sense to them._

_The fire from the hearths along side the field gave the armor a dim glow. His winged helmet donned red feathers that fell to the back of his head._

_She stared at her target, studying him; she was barely five meters away. He entered into a large tent, the flaps that worked as door moving ever so slightly with the wind; only two guards protected the entrance._

_Kat unsheathed her blades and made her advance, nimbly moving from side to side, it was not hard to avoid the guards and slip into the tent._

_In a swift movement and without hesitation, she jumped at the general, and sank her blades on his neck._

_The rest of the world faded, falling apart around her, the tent, the encampment, and even the floor darkened and disappeared, leaving only the dead general and her._

_The general was clinging to the little life he had left as his blood poured out of his wounds with a bright crimson red, his hand moved desperately to his throat, trying to stop the blood and twitching as his tried to breathe, to no avail as he drowned on his blood, finally his body went still._

_A smirk appeared on her lips, her heart was pounding from the excitement of her first kill; she knelt over the immobile body, slowly taking off the helmet of her target she wanted to see the face of her victim, she felt she owed him that much._

_Her eyes widened in shock as instead of seeing the random face a demacian, she saw her father._

_His dead eyes stared at her, she fell backwards, dragging herself away from the body, a knot formed on her throat as word tried to come out as the dead body started to rot; the skin dried and fell, the blood turned to sand, the bones and organs turned to ashes and were blown away by a sudden current of wind._

_Tears formed on her eyes as she realized she killed her own father; Kat tried to stand and run, but instead, she fell, into an endless void of darkness and screams, and the clashing of blades inside her ears…_

* * *

Kat's eyes shot open with a loud gasp, nearly making her fall of the couch. She looked around confused, her body was covered in cold sweat, and her heart was pounding loudly on her ears.

She took a moment to calm down and sat. She removed the drops of sweat form her face with her arm and looked around more carefully.

"Only a dream."

Diana was no longer there, so the obvious guess would be that she was downstairs. And Kat would follow; only, she noticed that she stank of sweat.

She stood and stretched, as she did every morning. And went out to the corridor.

There was a sweet smell coming from downstairs. But all sound was muted by the clash of metal outside; curious she headed downstairs, where Diane and Diana, who were sitting on the table, greeted her.

"What is that noise?" Kat asked rubbing her eyes, getting rid of the last remnants of sleep.

"Oh, those would be Alden and Vas, they are outside practicing with their swords." Diane pointed out at the door to the backyard.

Kat nodded and headed out, the light blinded her for a few moments before her eyes got used to the brightness.

She looked at the back yard, it was relatively big, there was a weapons' rack to the side, with wood and metal weapons, all were dull however, to ensure no serious injuries, a small breeze was blowing, and sky was clear of clouds. The yard had a tall dark wood fence, probably two meters high, and a path of circular marble stone divided the yard.

She looked at the two boys in front of her, they were dressed simply, with some pants and sleeveless shirts, their eyes were filled with determination as they swept and lunged at each other with their metal practice swords, but for all their effort, she couldn't' help but laugh at them. Hard.

Noticing the laughs of the redhead, both of them stopped to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Vas asked looking at her champion.

"Oh nothing, it's just, your doing everything wrong." She laughed. "You look so funny." She continued grabbing her stomach as she continued.

"We've practiced like this since we arrive to the Institute." Alden said, as if that was supposed to mean something. I clearly didn't to her.

"Alright, alright." Kat said, getting more control over her laughter. "If you think that's the proper way, come at me."

Alden was taken back by her words. "W-what? You're not even armed."

"Well, it should be easier then, come on, give it your best shot or are you scared?" she taunted.

He wouldn't lie, he was scared, not only she was one of the best assassins of Noxus, but also, raising his hand against her could have severe repercussions on him and his friends.

He studied her, for a few moments, she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, she had no apparent weapons, she was just standing there, for crying out loud she did not even had her boots on.

He moved his sword from hand to hand, feeling the hilt with his fingers.

"Alright, but I'm not responsible from what happens." Alden warned.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." She said, suddenly her voice gained a cold tone; her whole aura change in an instant, her relaxed features were replace with a malevolent smirk, and the fiery eyes of a bloodlust.

The young summoner gripped his sword tightly, and lunged at her, swinging his sword over his head, aiming for her body.

Kat side stepped, and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and forcing him to drop his sword, she used his momentum to drop him hard on the grass, twisting his wrist again to keep him under control, and pressing her knee on his neck, pressing just hard enough to make it difficult for him to breathe.

"See… wrong." She said coldly. "Now you're dead."

She left him go, and helped him up.

"You look disappointed, did you expected to take me down that easily?" Kat said sounding offended. "It's like you've never heard of me."

She was clearly boasting, but she had earned the right to do it.

"You still have a lot to learn. Well, I guess you can try again tomorrow." She finished turning around to head inside.

"Tomorrow?" Both of them said at the same time.

"If you still want to learn how to use a sword properly… wake me up at first light, and we'll begin our lessons."

Both of them were filled with a mixture of joy and preoccupation, finally they had someone to teach them how to fight, and it was no one else than Katarina Du Couteau, head of the Noxian Assassins Guild.

"Oh by the way, I am not a lenient teacher." A sinister smirk formed on her lips, if only for a second, and in a blink the joy they were feeling was replaced fully by fear and terror.

"Just what are we getting into?" Vas asked to his friend once Kat had left them alone.

"We're screwed." Alden replied shaking his head slowly.

* * *

Kat entered the house and asked for the bathroom, Diane showed her to it, heading back upstairs to a small room cramped between two of the rooms, it was very small, just a toilet and a small shower, with a blue plastic curtain covering it.

She wasn't so sure about bathing there, there was a small rectangular window over the shower, she felt anyone could peek inside at any moment, but the young summoner reassured her that it was safe, and she could just close it and the steam from the water would block the view, that of course did not make her feel any better. But it was either that or staying dirty and smelly all day.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes." She said jumping out of the bathroom.

Katarina was amazed by the energy the girl had. Kat removed her worn vest and pants, the leather seemed to have become one with her skin as she separated her clothes from her, the sweat just made it a bit more difficult, but finally she managed to pull them off.

She looked into the shower and opened one of the faucets, quickly enough hot water started to pour out, Kat removed her remaining underwear and stepped inside, adjusting the water temperature so it was colder.

The water felt great as it fell on her, her read hair grew several shades darker, sticking to her back and shoulders.

She ran her hands over her body, following the old scars that she had earned over the years some were covered under her tattoos, other were visible, should she let anyone see them, but each one was a story and a lesson learned.

Her head jerked back when the door opened. Diane had returned with the clean clothes, she left them hanging on the door. Kat acknowledge her raising her hand over the curtain and finished bathing.

The steam had risen on the small bathroom, little drops of water formed on the walls and floor, she dried herself up with a towel and looked at the clothes she was to wear; a black tank top and a pair of dark brown pants we hanging waiting to be used. There was also clean underwear, neatly folded over the lid of the toilet, she hesitated over if she should use it or not, but ultimately decided that someone else's clean underwear was better than nothing, still she felt terribly uncomfortable, she hadn't shared the house with that girl and she was sharing that type of clothing with her, good grief, the sole though of it made her uncomfortable.

She got out, Diana was waiting for her turn apparently as she was leaning against the wall.

"You did not finished the hot water did you?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Kat shook her head, her wild hair sending droplets of water around her. She grabbed a small black elastic band from the basket on the bathroom and tied her hair on a ponytail.

She walked down the stairs; the sweet smell was still there, her stomach grunted reminding her that she was hungry. Calmly she headed to the kitchen.

Diane looked at her and handed her a plate with her breakfast and sat on the table.

* * *

The rest of the morning went uneventful, though Vas insisted on having Kat accompany him to get some supplies; she reluctantly agreed, having nothing better to do.

Grabbing her boots, she though on grabbing her blades, but inside the institute, she doubted she would need them; she met Vas on the door and the duo headed out.

Both of them walked across the marble path, passing champions and summoners alike. The sounds of a busy street filled Katarina's ears as she looked around, trying to figure out where they were going, she could feel the penetrating gaze of the people around her, she started to regret not bringing her blades with her, apparently even the Institute of War was not free of some old fashioned noxian hate.

Of course she said nothing; she just ignored them.

They reached a circular street, large amounts of people were moving around looking at the products. Vas approached a large stand, filled with colorful fruits and vegetables. Vas immediately started to talk to the merchant, an old lady with long grey hair and a wrinkled face.

Kat wandered away, she saw a lot of demacian champions, and luckily for her none managed to spot her, as far a she knew.

Looking at the other shops around, she looked at the four larger buildings that were around the circular path, that seemed to be the point where everyone arrived if something was needed, there was an alchemy shop, butchery, magic, and what she hoped to see…a smith shop.

She looked back; she couldn't see her summoner anymore, swallowed by the tides of people.

She walked near the entrance, where an intense heat hit her with full force, along with the loud sound of metal on metal. Curious, she looked at the side of the building. A small metallic, rusted fence stopped her from walking closer to the furnace. Not that she wanted to; even from where she was the heat was barely bearable.

The huge furnace spit tongues of flames every time the blacksmith used the fan to fuel the fire, the small yordle was built like a mountain, his arms picking up a large white-hot metal rod, hitting it with full force with a large iron hammer and dipping the large metal rod on a barrel of oils sending flames up into the air, and returning it to the furnace to blend the oils into the metal.

Kat decided to get inside and see the merchandise, maybe she could buy something, if she could afford it; she wasn't carrying too not much money on her at the moment. A little bell ringing as she stepped inside.

The rustic look of the place was something fresh. The heat was gone, he noticed almost immediately, as if the wooden walls kept the roaring inferno outside.

There were weapons hanging from the walls and resting on the tables, daggers, swords, axes and maces from all sizes and shapes.

"Good morning." A friendly voice said. A yordle appeared from behind the counter, wearing a black apron. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked politely.

"I'm just looking around." She said picking up a steel dagger, twirling the light weapon around her fingers.

"Well, if you need anything jut give me a call." He hit a small bell on the counter, making his point, and headed back to the storeroom.

She was left alone in the store, she walked around looking at the swords and daggers, some were simple, made for one purpose, others looked like pieces of art, and she doubted those were useful enough on real combat. She noticed a second floor, and some stairs, her curiosity made her get to the second level, and was marveled at the sight of weapons, armors and shields of different cultures, a demacian heavy armor stood just by the stairs, the polished armor reflected the flames of the magical torches lit besides it.

She continued through the smaller section, noxian armor, she barely paid attention to it, she had seen plenty of them. At the back was an Ionian light armor set, she stared at it for a few moments, deep in though, her eyes wandered to the daggers resting besides her, picking them up, she noted how light they were, the blades shone with an almost magical light, in an instant she felt the hairs of her neck straighten up she turned holding the dagger in a defensive stance, but there was nothing in front of there.

"Spooked, Noxian?" A voice said from behind.

Kat jumped back, holding the daggers tightly in front of her.

A large man stood in front of her, he donned a blue armor, and his face was covered, only his white eyes were visible. She recognized him immediately.

"What do you want, Shen?" she asked.

"Are you afraid, Katarina?" Another voice called out, from her side.

Another man, thin and tall, though not as tall as his companion, he wore silver and yellow armor and a helmet with bright green lights, his sword was raised, aiming at her chest.

"Yi." Kat said between teeth.

"Was is noxian filth doing here, I wonder." He continued circling around her.

"Still bummed because of that defeat last month?" Kat teased, trying to appear calm, while she slowly examined the shop, looking for a way to get out.

"You do not fight with honor." Yi spat at her. Waving his sword mere centimeters from her face.

"Honor? What can someone like me do with that? Though, you did not fought with honor during the war, if I recall correctly. Hiding under you dead? That's low, even for Ionian scum like you."

She was pleased to notice the twitch on Yi's mouth, Shen however showed no sign of being bothered in the slightest. Which was to be expected, he had been trained to suppress his feelings since he was a child, and that made him more dangerous than Yi.

"So…" Kat continued, backing up slowly. "Are you going to make your move? Or are going to be a gentleman and let me do it first."

"You don't scare us." Yi laughed. "You're tapped here with us, and there is two of us."

"That's true, but you know what they say, a mediocre Noxian soldier is worth ten Special Forces Ionians"

Yi snarled colorful curses against her, lunging in a blur, she readied herself to parry the hit, but the sword was stopped right before her eyes by a shadowy figure, even the room seemed to darken as the shadows took a more human form.

He immediately lashed out at Yi, sending him crashing into the floor.

"So this is what Ionia has been reduced to?" The figure said as it gained color. The voice sounded distorted and menacing but it soon turned into a normal tone.

"Attacking an unarmed enemy? I would expect that from you brother, w-"

"You lost the right to call me brother a long time ago, Zed." Shen interrupted.

"But you…" The Master of Shadows continued as if he had not heard him. " An honorable master of the Wuju Style. How embarrassing. No wonder Noxus destroyed our army during the war. " He finished spitting those last words with venom.

"Embarrassing?" Yi said condescendingly "What about you? You betrayed your clan and your master for power; you destroyed the balance that was held by the Kinkou Order, replacing it by your corrupt Order of Shadows. You're no better than the Noxians that invaded our land and slaughtered out people." Yi snarled again standing up brandishing his sword in front of him.

Zed tilted his head amusingly, a clear laugh was heard, though it seemed to come from every single shadows in the store." Balance is weakness." Zed replied calmly, unsheathing his blades.

They found themselves on a stalemate, Shen and Yi knew that they could not take on Zed only by themselves, and Katarina was also a there, should she chose to help him.

A bright light surrounded Shen and Yi as he teleported them away. "We'll meet again, traitor."

"I'll wait, brother." Zed said, taunting him.

And suddenly they were alone in the middle of the room. Kat returned the knives to the counter.

"I did not need your help." Kat said, pushing him away as she headed for the exit, her voice made it clear she was not pleased.

"I know, Katarina Du Couteau." He said, his voice was calm and his stance relaxed, as if nothing had happened. "You could have easily cut them to pieces, and you would not even care; but I wonder, how would the public react?"

Katarina looked away, she had not though about that. She was never one to look into politics, that was her sister's field. Cassiopeia had always been good to plan ahead. Katarina instead, well, was one to act as things presented.

"A member of the High Command arrives to the Institute of War and on her second day she murders two Ionians. That doesn't look good for you, does it?"

Kat looked confused. "They attacked me." She said calmly crossing her arms.

"And it would be the truth, though I'm afraid no one would they see it that way. No. A noxian with issues against ionia targets and kills two Ionian champions. You would have a target on your back for the rest of your time here." He finished, calmly removing his helmet. His features were hardened, jet-black hair fell over his shoulder, and a large scar, and similar to the one she had made its way from his eyebrow to his lips.

"You're right, though, you did not needed my help." He said vanishing into shadows.

"Fine, thank you." Kat said resigned. "Ninjas…" she muttered under her breath, leaving the smiths hop.

* * *

By the time they returned home it was getting dark, when they arrived, the house had another floor, that had been fast, in mere hours a new story had been raised for them to live.

When they entered Kat helped Vas to put away the groceries he had bought, she did not mentioned the small…conflict she encountered earlier.

She looked at the living room; Zed was sitting cross-legged, probably meditating. And Diana was still glued to that tome she was reading the night before.

"A message arrived after you left." Alden said stepping into the room, and earning the attention of everyone.

"We have a practice match tomorrow. Against Ionia."

Kat smiled. "Time for some payback." She though eagerly.

* * *

**There new chapter woooo.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Du du ru, see ya next time.**

**-XY**


	3. Getting Along

**New Chapter YAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

She was very comfortable, the softness of her bed invited her to go back to sleep, but she refused, she got up with a grunt, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Rubbing her eyes with a yawn. She shook her head and got up, stretching her numb body inside the penumbra.

She opened the curtains with a swift motion, closing instinctively her eyes as the bright light of day blinded her. Even the grey thundering clouds were not enough to remove the sunlight that lay behind the grey carpet that flew on the sky.

Everything was quiet, and still as if time itself had stopped, there was no one outside the rain was a white curtain that she felt could cut with her knives.

She turned and headed to the small kitchen area of her new room. She prepared coffee.

She was amazed by the work of the High Summoners, they did not remodeled the house, they created portals that teleported the champions to new rooms, located who-knows-were, she was please, the room had a…Noxian feel.

She wished she could do things like that, draw a few runes on the ground and suddenly be elsewhere, she was too old for that though, and even then, she was never to good with magic, she tried to learn when she was little, she still remembered, her father tried to lead her into the path of magic…she was useless, even the simplest spells took her months to learn. She was an assassin, her father realized then, he never tried to force her to do magic again. The only magic she could do now, was killing someone and disappear without trace, like a ghost, nothing but the faintest whisper.

Her thoughts disappeared as the sweet smell of the coffee filled her nose.

She slipped closer to the counter, and poured the liquid into a cup. Taking a small sip.

Kat grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, now she had a bathroom. Hell she was living better than her hosts. A room of her own with her own bathroom, of course she wouldn't complain.

He took a quick bath and got dressed with her usual clothing. She chugged down the last of her coffee and headed downstairs. Her door warped briefly before allowing her open it, but she fond herself walking through the small corridor towards the stairs.

She found the three summoners eating. She opened the back door, and a gush or moist air entered.

"What are you doing?" Vas said standing up, ready to close the door.

"We're are going to train. Or have you forgotten?" she said with a creepy calmness.

Alden and Vas exchanged looks.

"What? Are you afraid of a little rain?" The roaring sound of a thunder filled the room. Kat pouted and looked outside. "Fine, it's more than a little rain, but we are still doing it. Now stop whining and get outside." She commanded.

The two boys ran outside and grabbed their practice swords with the Sinister Blade close behind them.

"Don't hurt them too much, we have a match later today." Diane said.

"No promises."

* * *

Rain was still pouring by the time the boys and Kat got inside, almost two hours of constant grunts, drenched in sweat, by the smell of them, the guys were moaning as they dragged their bruised bodies into the house, Zed was eating calmly at the table, raising his gaze to see his summoner let himself fall on the floor.

He chuckled and returned to his meal, his hair was loose over his shoulders, and Diane was getting ready for the match by reviewing her spells, and talking strategies with Diana who listened closely to her.

Kat walked casually heading to her room to take a bath.

When she came down again everyone was ready, she made sure she was not leaving anything and nodded. A bright light surrounded them and they appeared in front of the entrance to the Summoner's Rift, Kat noticed the other summoners and champions.

The trio entered to the waiting area, while their summoners headed to the summoning area.

With them was Caitlyn, who would go to the bot lane accompanied with Braum.

Kat nodded acknowledging their presence. Another light surrounded them and again they were teleported to their Nexus.

"Kat? Can you hear me?" she hear Vas calling.

"Yes I hear you…you don't have to yell. Damn?" she replied while going to the store.

"Okay, sorry about that. You'll go to the mid lane, Diana will be on top and Zed will work the jungle. Get a ring and a potion…and don't' forget the warding trinket."

"Right" she said.

She took the geometrical ring and placed it on her finger, and stashed the potion on bag hanging on her left side, alongside with the trinket.

"Good luck team." Cait said heading to the bottom lane with Braum.

"If you need help do not hesitate to ask." The large muscular man said with a friendly smile as he strode behind the Sheriff of Piltover.

Kat walked to her tower, and waited for the minions to spawn. In the distance she made out her line opponent. She was not surprised… Master Yi.

"Hey, Vas. Who is on top and bot lane?"

"Uh… on the top lane is Shen, bottom lane is going against Varus and Soraka. I don't know who their jungler is, so be careful."

The marching of the minions walking past her gave her the cue to start the fight.

She walked beside the line of minions, waiting for them to star fighting each other. She threw her knives at them, the blade hit one target and split, jumping to another and another. A minion targeted her, but she easily moved out of the way, sinking her blades behind the minion's neck.

She looked at Yi, killing her lane with only a few swings of his sword.

Kat retreated to her tower, waiting for the next wave as she finished off the minions the tower targeted.

Kat jumped on a minion, and spun her blades, dropping the rest of the line in a blink. Before she could react, Yi was already in front of her, Kat jumped back but not fast enough, the blade cut her though her stomach, and blood started to pour out.

Ignoring the sharp pain she threw her blades at Yi, who nimbly dodged them, leaving them to hit the minions instead.

Kat rushed forward, meeting his steel with her own. The clashing of steel muffled the sound of the minions fighting, as the two champions exchanged blows as Yi kept just outside the range of the tower. The Ionian lunged his sword, but Kat spun on her heels dodging the blade and making her enemy loose balance, the tower crumbled as it became active, and channeled the energy to the crystal on top of it, releasing it on a glowing sphere of pure energy that struck Yi right on the chest, and sent to the ground on his back. Kat stepped on his weapon hand, sinking her heel on his arm, forcing a painful grunt out of him until he released his grip. She knelt on top of him and sank her blade between the Ionian's eyes; breaking the glass visors of his helmet she felt the relieving sound of his skull cracking open. She twisted her knife and pulled it out. His body was surrounded by a translucent glow and disappeared as he reappeared on his base.

"That was…ruthless." Vas said.

"It's kill or be killed out here." Kat replied taking a look at his lane. Her minions were attacking the tower, and a new enemy wave was approaching. "Take me to the shop, I think I should be able to afford some items now."

"Right away."

Blue rings surrounded Kat's body as the energy focused on her, until she appeared in front of the shop.

"Is their jungler out yet?"

"No, he must still be farming their jungle, Zed hasn't had any of his stolen, and so either their jungler is away or is waiting for an opportune time.

The voice of the rift suddenly announced the first blood.

"Looks like the sheriff is having a good time too." Kat noted picking the GunBlade from the shop, the item melting on her hands and turning into a bright green light that was absorbed by her own blades.

"DOUBLE KILL" the voice announced.

"Let's see if we can get some more kills, we don't want Caitlyn to be the only one having fun."

* * *

Kat returned to her lane, Yi was already waiting for her, slaughtering minion after minion. She advanced to the middle of the river, pushing him back under his tower, showering him with steel every chance she had, jumping back every so often to avoid getting ganked through the sides.

"Zed's coming." Her summoner informed. "From the top lane."

Kat pushed bit forward, trying to bait Yi into attacking her. He hesitated for a moment but finally jumped past her minions towards her. She blocked his sword as best as she could with her shorter weapons.

Without any warning, Zed jumped out of the bush, rushing towards the Ionian. He slashed his back with his blades. He sank his fingers on his shoulders and threw him to the ground. He raised his arm, and let his blades descend, aimed into his chest.

The blades bounced from his body, a white shield deflected his blade, with a bright flash; Shen rushed the Master of Shadows, pushing Zed out of range from his injured comrade. Delivering a furious flurry over his "brother" who nimbly ducked and dodged the blades.

On the corner of her eyes, Katarina spotted the injured Master Yi retreating under his tower; she aimed a knife at the fleeing Yi, only to be blocked by another flying blade. From the bush, finally appeared their lost jungler.

"Kat, long time no see." Irelia said with her mocking polite tone waving her hair with her hand.

"Ahh, I though I smell something foul." Kat replied throwing her knives at her.

Irelia raised her blades in front of her, creating a shield that stopped the knives, Kat jumped behind her, but as if the blades were alive they lunged at her, cutting her on her side and shoulder. She spaced herself from her enemy, readying herself.

Irelias' baldes danced around her, in elongates circles, poking at her every so often. She circled around her, with long careful steps. Irelia closed her fist a formed her weapon, lunging at Katarina delivering heavy blows over her. The four spikes of her awkward weapon made it difficult for her to block, even if she did the blade readjusted themselves, cutting into her arms and body. Irelia spun her body to deliver horizontal swing, Kat rather than block it, rolled under it, aiming to stab Irelia, while trying to head for her tower.

Before she could complete her attack, a red arrow pierced her hand, forcing her to release the grip she had on her weapon, followed by another that found its mark diving deep into her right calve.

Varus jumped over a bush releasing arrows all around, Soraka jumped out shortly after from the bottom bush releasing a bright beam of blue energy into Varus.

Kat limped back to the protection of the tower and chugged a health potion, the arrows vanished and her wounds started to heal.

Kat rolled dodging the projectiles of the archer at the last second, and jumped back to avoid getting crushed by the falling meteors form the Starchild.

She noticed Zed dodging the arrows of Varus while still fighting with Shen. The fight was to one sided and was about to retreat when a beam of silver light struck Soraka on the chest knocking her back, and Diana rushed at her at blinding speed, slicing her body from hip to shoulder, she used the hook to grapple into Soraka, and threw her over to Irelia, ripping a chunk of flesh from Soraka in the process.

Soraka's body crashed unto Irelia, knocking her to the ground, shorlty after the Starchild's body was transported to the base.

Without giving any moment to process what happened she was unto Irelia, she slashed at her body, her blade simply slipped from her armor, she continued her assault, but her weapon was not made to fight against armored enemies.

Irelia jumped back to gain some terrain. Silver orbs appeared around Diana exploding with every hit she delivered, the chosen of the moon slammed her weapon on the ground, making Irelia loose her footing, Diana grabbed her from the neck and threw her towards Varus stopping the barrage that was being unleashed against Katarina who was taking cover under the tower.

Kat took the opportunity to target their carry, she threw a flurry of knives at him, the blades splitting into several, Zed ducked and pushed Shen into one of them, and kicked him closer to Varus, The blade sank on Irelias' shoulder. Kat jumped behind her, slashing her back with both her blades, making blood rush out the wounds, she spun around cutting every enemy in range.

With a sinister smile, Kat turned into a tornado of steel, throwing daggers at anything that moved, Varus fell when half a dozen dagger made their mark at his chest, Irelia fell to the ground grabbing her throat as blood gashed out her neck. Shen dashed away, trying to make a run to their tower.

Braum and Cat entered through the line, despite his massive size, Braum was very fast he jumped into the air and smashed his massive shield on the ground creating an opening in it as tendrils of ice grew from the ground, sending Shen into the air.

Zed jumped behind him, disappearing into a shadow, as clones of Zed surrounded and rushed at their helpless opponent, cutting and slashing without any remorse. By the time they were done the once blue clothes of the Eye of Twilight were red, as he tried to stand up his chest exploded with a cloud of blood as his body was transported to the base.

Yi was still dragging his body, unfortunately he was now under their tower, a light surrounded him, as he was teleported to their base.

A loud shot was heard and his body went still, blood poured out of his forehead as his body disappeared once again.

"Headshot." The sheriff said proudly.

Kat smiled.

"Let's end this already."

* * *

The match ended with a crushing victory against the Ionian Team, Kat walked out of the Rift casually, follower by the rest of her team, who went to their respective summoners, she looked around for Vas, and saw him way back of the room sitting at a bench.

"Well, that was a good fight." Kat said slapping him on the shoulder, knocking the air out of him and making him wince loudly.

"Still sore from this morning?" Kat laughed.

"And that is putting it kindly. How did you hurt us so much in just two hours?" He complained rubbing his shoulder.

Kat laughed and shifted on her seat. "I told you, I am not a lenient teacher, it's the only way to be respected as a teacher, you have to know when to be nice, and when to be a bitch." She smiled. "Anyways, tomorrow you'll do better."

Vas moaned loudly, sinking his face on his knees.

"I know. I'm exited too." She laughed. "I'm hungry, come on, let's get something to eat." Kat said jumping to her feet.

Vas raised his gaze. "I actually have plans to eat with the guys later."

"And you did not invited me?" Kat said raising her hand to her chest, feigning being offended. "It's okay, I'll find something to eat on the town. Well see later.

Vas nodded and shook Katarina's hand before limping back to the entrance.

Kat did the same, heading into the town, she took a carriage, in order to avoid the heavy rain, instead of walking the almost ten kilometers that separated the Institute from the rest of the city. By the time she reached the main street it was almost four, which meant the bars would be empty.

She crosses through several streets, passing by large white buildings. Her heels clacked loudly as she walked, the building made way to a large fenced park, two large trees guarded the entrance, but she had no intentions of going in at the moment, she was not familiarized with the layout of the place, so she wandered aimlessly through the busy streets hoping that her nose would pick out something to eat.

Her stomach grunted loudly, she wasn't sure where she was; she wandered for almost two hours, until she finally stopped in front of a bar.

She stepped inside, gently pushing the old wooden door, the place was well lit, and empty for the most part, a large counter was placed on the far wall, with half a dozen stools placed in front of it, the man behind the counter was a young man, he wore a green vest with yellow patterns on the chest and arms his hair was brown, and reddish, a scar adorned his right cheek, going all the way from his ear to his lips.

Behind him, countless number of bottles adorned the wall; she walked into the counter and ordered a drink. In front of her the bartender poured a dark drink on a glass dropping two cubes of ice. Kat also took the time to order something to eat; the man nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Kat alone on the bar.

She took a sip from her drink thinking about her brother and sister and how thing were running on Noxus.

"That was a good match earlier today." A voice said interrupting her train of though.

"Oh, Zed, I did not expect to see you in a place like this."

"Well, Alden ditched me off as soon as the match ended, I've been wandering around finding somewhere to have a drink." He sat besides her and removed his helmet.

"What was that thing you were doing earlier today, with the summoners?"

"They wanted to learn how to fight, so I though I could teach them a thing or two."

Kat replied taking another sip of her drink.

"Interesting. And what exactly are you going to teach them." The Master of Shadows asked, his voice carried no special tone, but it had genuine interest.

"Well, the basics, you know, how to properly hold a sword, a good stance, points of attack, offensive movements, defensive movements."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, I expected something different that's all."

Kat finished her drink as her meal arrived. "I'm not planning on turning them into assassins, if that was what you had in mind. They just want to be strong enough to defend themselves."

"I could help you if you want."

"Uh? What do you mean? I can do this by myself." She replied narrowing her eyes.

"I do not doubt you skill in battle or leadership abilities, but it is clear you've never taught anyone before, I have, hundreds of students enter into the League of Shadows every day, and I oversee their training personally. I have far more experience than you."

Kat was about to reply, but she though about it for a second. "I…uh, guess you're right." Kat said finally. "Well, you can… assist me tomorrow morning, maybe you can throw some shadow tricks in there.

Zed glanced at her, clearly not amused by the comment.

"No offense." She chuckled, patting him on the back.

Zed sighed and ordered food, and another drink.

* * *

By the time Kat arrived at the house it was past ten, the lights of the lanterns burned brightly, at the sides of the road, Zed helped her get on her way before disappearing, claiming he had something important to do, and disappeared before she even noticed, she made her way back from the smiths shop.

She entered the house hoping to see everyone inside, but to her surprise the place was quiet.

She went upstairs and activated the runes on the floor that teleported her to her room and dropped on her bed.

* * *

The training sessions the next morning was less brutal than the first. Zed had suggested getting them physically fit, before making them actually fight each other, reluctantly, Katarina agreed.

Instead, they ran all around the village, roughly ten kilometers, and got them doing basic exercises, pushups, sit-ups, and such.

All the morning was dedicated to pure physical training, getting them into intense sets that required both strength and endurance, with the intention of increasing both of them.

By the time they got back inside they were like the day before drenched in sweat, even Zed had sweated profusely during the morning run, but neither him nor the Sinister Blade showed any signs of being even remotely tired.

The two boys however could barely stay on their feet. But unlike the first session the looked better, maybe not exited, but they were certainly not complaining.

* * *

"This is the last advice. Either you join your guild to the main military force, or measures will have to be taken." A Noxian soldier said holding a scroll on his hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think that will happen. This organization is independent of the military, but we'll keep in touch." The half serpent woman said removing her dark green hair from her face with an alluring smile and showing her fangs.

"Lord Swain will not be pleased." He threatened, turning around, leaving the entrance of the large building.

Cassiopeia closed the large metal door behind her and dragged her body back to conference room on top of the building. Passing by the assassins that worked and trained on the lower floors.

Passing by the large corridors and pillars that adorned the floor.

When she finally reached the room she pushed the fancy door bearing the sign of the guild. She stepped inside into the well-adorned room. A large circular table was placed on the center of the room; several tapestries were hanging from the walls, in dark red and blue colors. A large window was looking over the city, standing besides it was Talon, clad in his regular clothes, with his hood down, his brown hair was tied on a thin long ponytail that fell past his shoulders.

"Ah, Cassiopeia. What brings you to this room? You never come here, unless there is well…a meeting." Talon said turning around.

"A messenger, again." She said walking besides him, standing almost a head above him. "An ultimatum this time. I don't think we can keep postponing this, Swain is not a patient man."

"He's not, if anything, I'm surprised he sent requests rather than forcing us to join."

Cass nodded raising her hand to her chin thoughtfully. She had to think in a way to keep their organization independent.

She finale exhaled and looked at her brother.

"We still have some time to think about a way to figure this out."

"Yes, but how much?" Talon replied grimly, looking back at the city.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Still figuring out how to move along with the other two stories, so it might take a little while.**

**Take Care**

**-XY**


	4. Stranger in a Strange Land

**And after a long wait finally another chapter, I'm really sorry about that, just a massive block that wouldn't go away.**

**I have a question, and I don't know if someone can accurately answer it but here goes nothing:**

**What kind of technology do they have on runaterra? I mean they do not have TVs, radios and other stuff, but they have guns robots and turrets.**

**Also, notice that I'm portraying Katarina how I imagine her to be, and not solely on lore portrays her. Same with the other champions, hence a fanfic.**

**Without anything else, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Nearly eight months passed by, to Katarina it happened too fast, normally champions could come and go as they pleased, unfortunately, she arrive during a time of important matches, but the irregular schedule made it impossible for her and several other champions to be able to return to their homes, and so were forced to stay within the Institute, she already had her daily routine, she woke up when the first rays of the sun entered though her window, she sat on the corner of the bed and reached high above her head, she felt the joints of her shoulder and spine _pop _into place, she had made several changes to the bedroom, she felt the huge king-sized bed was too much for someone of her frame, so she sold it and replaced it for a more humble regular sized bed, it was still as comfortable as the old one, but with the now free space she was able to make a small dinning area with a beautiful hand crafted dark wood table with matching chairs, a pale tablecloth with gold string sewed on the edged in gorgeous and complicated patterns. All placed besides the window. The kitchen area was still the same for the most part, though she changed the counter for a black marble one and got some kitchen utensils to cook from time to time instead of bothering her hosts with food. And she still had money form the bed she sold. That was one expensive item.

She got up headed into the bathroom, and took a cold bath, when she got out she headed to the small table and grabbed a small piece of paper from it; her eyes ran the letter again, more than reading the words, she examined the way the words were written, the perfect calligraphy of her sister. She had sent the letter via courier, who had been instructed to deliver it to her personally.

Her eyes returned to the letter. Things were not so good back at Noxus. Mysterious disappearances, murders, threats, something was brewing in the heart of the city and it bothered her not knowing what was happening.

She asked to the High Summoners to let her to go back, if only for a few days to sort things out and so, the high summoners granted her a leave.

Kat had already informed the summoners, so they knew she would be gone.

She had a quick cup of coffee to get rid of the last remnants of sleep and headed outside to train with the summoners; they really started to grow on her, even if she hated to admit it. They were good guys, and she couldn't help but feeling bad about them, orphans of a war that they started and never finished. Maybe training them was a way to make what their country did not, care about them.

She was not, in any way, a mother figure, hell; she was quite the opposite, she was the embodiment of rebellion inside their home, but she noticed that they looked up to her, and she was sure it was not because she was a woman, Diana was there too and she did not received nearly the amount of attention she had, though sometimes she wished she did.

And she knew deep down, they related to her because she was Noxian, the same as the three young summoners.

She got downstairs in quick strides and walked right outside, where Vas and Alden had already begun training, under Zed's watchful eyes.

During the last few week they had set up a nice training area on the back, they managed to acquire some second hand gear, that the boys used to train themselves, and they installed a small arena to spar comfortably. There was one inside the institute, but it was for champions only.

"You're late." Vas commented when he saw her come out.

"Yes, I am." She said dismissive, taking the heavy practice sword from him and giving it a few swings before returning it to him.

Zed was simply standing, dressed in the black garments of his order, his arms were bare, showing the scars he had gained over the years; his hair was tied on a ponytail and was bare footed, looking at the duo practicing their sequences, increasing the speed until one of them failed, and then repeat it again.

That had been Katarina's idea, similar to the way the new assassins were trained on Noxus, at least when she was on watch.

Basically the training sessions, that now extended into almost four hours every day, divided into three parts, warming up, in which both Katarina and Zed participated, physical practice, consisting mostly of sparring with and without swords, that was Kat's department, and meditation, which was Zed's area of expertise.

He refused to teach them shadow control, if they were so interested, they would have to join The Order of the Shadow. And he was adamant with that regard, considering it the trademark of his order, it would be an insult to himself and his students if he taught them, he agreed, however, in training them to focus their minds, and train their senses, making them more aware of their surroundings and improving their reactions.

"Vas, up front." Kat said grabbing one of the practice swords.

Gulping, the boy did as told, gripping his sword tightly around his fingers with both hands, holding it diagonally across his body.

Kat took her posture too, standing sideways with the sword pointing to the ground.

Vas dashed forwards, thrusting with his word, but a quick flicker of Katarina's sword deviated the blow, using his momentum against him as he staggered past her. She spun her body to face him again.

He regained his footing and turned, swinging his sword in a diagonal, aiming for her face. She leaned back dodging the blade, and raised her weapon, slapping him on the back.

"You're not paying attention," she said staring. "Get your shit together."

Their swords clashed again, Kat blocked a left swing and a low strike made her jump back, though she landed awkwardly, loosing her stance for a second, that second was all it took to the young man to thrust again, but that wasn't Kat's first fight, she allowed herself to fall on her back, confusing her opponent, he tried to stop, but he stumbled clumsily with his foot. Kat spun her legs, and jumped back to her feet. Swinging her sword wildly, the blade seemed to disappear as she carved circles in the air. And the she went on the offensive, though she was not fighting at her full, she was still on another level for him.

She pushed his sword away, giving her an opening and slammed her sword on his chest with a _thud_, throwing him to the ground.

"Stop panicking." She chastised.

"I just don't understand. What's the point of practicing these sequences if you just don't follow them." Vas complained rubbing his chest, trying to get back on his feet.

Kat sighed.

"The sequences must come natural." She started. "They must be instinctive for you, second nature, they will help you on most situations, but you cannot rely solely on them, they are a…help, a simple guideline, you must learn to recognize when the sequence is right for each situation. Like this time, you could have finished me when I fell. But you doubted, panicked, and stopped you attack. You gave me, your enemy, the chance to regain my stance and counterattack. Don't think, trust your gut, it will save your life more than once. "You need to trust in your own strength only then you will be able to use your father's sword.

Vas exhaled loudly. "I understand." He said defeated.

"Go practice" she ordered calmly. She was not sure, but she could have sworn she saw a faint smile on Zed's face.

* * *

They finished their training near noon, and Katarina as always washed the sweat away with a cold bath and put on her assassin outfit. They had a match in an hour. She sheathed her blades to her sides and back sheaths.

Zed dressed in his armor, preparing to leave, they left and headed to the summoning ring, where the other champions and summoners were already gathering. It was an exhibition match, mostly to show the newcomers how the fights were fought on The Rift.

Their team was already there, though Kat was not so exited about it. Lux and Quinn were taking the bottom lane, she did not crossed a word with the duo, she simply stared at them and bowed her head in acknowledge, the Demacians returned the gesture and went back to what they were doing.

It was simple for her to ignore them, usually teams with both Demacian and Noxians ended up losing, though she tried to keep it civil. It looked like it worked that time.

Looking around she spotted their jungler, Rengar, was sharpening his blades, he looked at her through the corner of his eye, and let out a noise that she could only interpret as laugh. A white light surrounded them and they were transported to the battlefield.

"Can you hear me?" Vas called

"Yeah." She though, knows that they could communicate telepathically as long as she was on The Rift. "Boot and potions?" Kat asked walking towards the vendor.

"Yeah. Head to the line and wait near the tower." Vas told her. Without answering she headed down the line.

She walked the long rocky path passing the inner tower, Rengar followed close behind, losing himself on the thick jungles heading for the Elder Lizard. The spawn of minions was announced; she quickened her pace the remaining of the path to the outer tower.

She waited for the minions to arrive, the all too familiar sound of the marching filled the line, she drew her blades and waited for the minions to clash in the center, she jumped into the fight, killing the minions flawlessly, spinning and jumping, pushing the line well under the enemy tower.

An explosion of energy sent her minions flying back towards her. "Ah, shit," she muttered, rolling to the side to void the falling minions.

A purple ball of emery was thrown her way, she did a back handspring to avoid it, and only to have to do it again as it was thrown again with more force. Her opponent was floating at least a meter from the ground, clad in a purple outfit and wearing a bizarre headset, The Dark Sovereign laughed as she obliterated the minions in front of her, sending bolts of purple energy towards her.

Kat narrowed her eyes, finishing off the remaining minions; she targeted the Sovereign and threw her knives. Syndra merely ducked under the flying projectiles and dropped one of her spheres between them focusing her power to throw it at her, hitting her full in the chest and knocking her to the ground. The noxian rolled in the ground to regain her footing, standing behind the wave of minions that just reached them.

"Be careful." She heard Vas say "Keep your distance and throw your knives."

"Easier said than done." She replied dodging another sphere by dropping to the ground she felt the energy burning her flesh as the sphere passed mere centimeters from her face.

Syndra went on the offensive, pushing her under her tower with a blast of energy, the tower stopped the assassin; though she was sure she heard a crack when she hit the base of the tower. She had just enough time to react to pull herself behind the tower to avoid being obliterated by the full extend of her enemies' power. She retreated and drank two health potions; she immediately felt her body healing.

"Keeping your distance doesn't seem to work." Vas noted paying close attention on their opponent. "Change of plans, Kat, stay as close to her as you can."

"Are you insane!? I'll get blown up for sure."

"Just try to keep close enough that she can't push her spheres at you."

Kat complied, though she knew it was a bad idea, she took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She rushed at the Dark Sovereign; zigzagging as she dodged the black spheres that were thrown her way, she got close enough to land a good hit on the Sovereign, giving her a clean cut across her abdomen, and following up with a cut on the side of her face. The attack however only served to infuriate the powerful mage, Kat felt her skin crawling, light and even sound seemed to disappear, everything being sucked into the black vortex that Syndra held between her hands. Kat wanted to attack, Syndra was vulnerable, a good hit would easily sent her back to the Nexus, but her gut told her otherwise, something was wrong. And she did not wanted to be in the center of it. Forgetting the fight and the lane, Kat turned and ran into the bushes, jumping down the ridge and into the river.

Syndra jumped behind her, releasing the full extent of her power, ten spheres flew towards her, though her agility allowed her to dodge most of them, the last three hit her with full force, burning her armor and skin and sending her flying at least fifteen meters back. With adrenaline pumping through her body, Kat got up and continued to run down the river, limping slightly.

"Tell bottom lane to meet me on the dragon. Maybe we can take her together, she must be exhausted after such an attack." Kat ordered to her summoner.

Kat noticed the blonde mage, Lux and the bird lover Quinn heading towards her. She aimed for shallow waters, positioning herself to fight. So focused on Syndra she did not even noticed the bush behind her moving, a large claw impaled her when she turned around, lifting her form the ground, in front of her was the Kha Zix tilting his head slightly at her.

Kat could feel the blood pouring form her wound and mouth.

"It's rude to stare." She muttered. Slamming her knife deep into the insect's head.

Both of them were teleported back to their respective Nexus.

Before Kat could return to the river Syndra managed to kill the Demacians on bottom lane, before heading to the middle and destroying the tower.

The rest of the game snowballed from there. Syndra took care of everything during the fights, protected tightly by the rest of her team.

By the time the match ended no one had any will left to fight, they simply allowed their Nexus to be destroyed, eager for the match to finish.

"Sorry kid." Kat said, as she was teleported back to the summoning ring.

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Vas sighed defeated.

"You think?" she was clearly annoyed because of the defeat.

"I'll go look for Alden and Diane. They should be around here."

Kat gave a dismissing nod. And the summoner left her in the middle of all the summoners and champions.

"Enjoyed the beating?" a voice called from behind.

"What the fuck do you want?" she replied knowing well whom it belonged to.

Syndra made her way towards her, walking confidently with long strides.

"I just though of giving you a warning."

"Be careful." Kat hissed narrowing her eyes. "I don't like being threatened." She placed her hand on the held of her blade.

"I'm not threatening you." The Sovereign laughed dismissing the word of the assassin. "It's merely a warning." Even if she denied it, Katarina knew better.

"Where I come from there is no difference. Just spit it out. What do you want?" Katarina exhaled.

Syndra walked closer until there were mere centimeters between them, forcing Katarina to look up, as The Dark Sovereign was taller than the assassin.

"It has come to my attention that you're living in the same place as Zed." The Sovereign started removing a strand of hair from Kat's face. "I do not want you to make any ideas. He is mine." Her statement had a threat in it just like Kat had thought.

"That's so sweet. You should tell him. Though I don't think he would be interested in a crazy attention whore like you." Kat spat staring the purple-eyed woman straight in the eye.

Syndra's expression darkened, her hands turned to fists, the assassin could feel the power building up inside her, between them, ready to be released, in a fraction of a second Kat pulled out her blades, crossing them behind the mage's neck.

"Go ahead. Do it." Kat taunted with a smile. "Let's see how far I can go before your head hits the ground.

"You filthy little-"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Zed asked walking towards the duo. They had not noticed, but people and champions had gathered around them. He waved his hand dismissing the spectators, whom quickly dispersed.

"Darling!" Syndra said hugging the ninja. Completely ignoring Katarina.

Kat rolled her eyes and left, the assassin headed back home to retrieve her things before leaving. She still had a few hours before leaving, because apparently they were sending summoners all around Runaterra, the schedules were packed, luckily they found a way to make room for her, she wound have to take the long route back.

Kat entered the living room, she saw her pack where she left it and sat on the couch, she pulled out a small book from her pack, Diana was also reading no the back of the room, so she just shrugged and focused her attention on her reading.

Time passed by, and before she knew it, it was almost time for her to leave.

Kat blinked a few times, noticing how tired her eyes had become reading the small letters of the book, she stretched and yawned, looking over to Diana, she was still on the same couch reading the same book, though she shifted positions from time to time, dressed in a loose blue shirt and grey pants, clearly she had no plans to go outside. She wondered what was she looking for the last month she had not left that book, and always she noticed the confused expression on her face.

Diana was sitting besides the window; completely oblivious on the fact that Kat was walking towards her, she gasped when Kat sat next to her and looked over at the book she was reading.

"What's it about?" the redhead asked tilting her head, checking inside her bag that she wasn't missing anything.

Diana chuckled softly. "It's a book about the story Solari and Lunari avatars." She replied calmly, closing her book and stroking the worn leathery cover. "It took me a very long time to find it, it is very ancient, and fragile."

"And what does it say?" Katarina asked curious about the subject. She had read about the two factions, but never really went into details about their engagements.

"I'm…not sure." Diana admitted with a hint of defeat in her tone. "It's written in an ancient language, many of the words are unknown to me, though I can make sense through the images and a few words. But still, it is confusing.

Kat was surprised. "Confusing" she repeated

"The few text I've been able to translate." Diana said, "I just don't understand what it means."

"Sorry to hear that." Kat said standing back up. She noticed the frustration of Diana, both in her words and body language. She removed the hair from her face with an annoyed look, exhaling loudly.

"Solari and Lunari, you say?" Kat mumbled biting her finger softly.

"I take it you checked out the Solari archives before you…wrecked the place." Kat asked. Diana's expression darkened as she nodded. Kat exhaled. "I you want help, there might be information about it of the Central Library, back in Noxus, we've got quite the collection, you know." Kat commented.

"Noxus?" Diana said confused.

"We are not just brutes, you know, some of us appreciate knowledge, and well, we do not burn ancient texts. And even if it's sealed, I've got access to every piece of information I can get. And as it so happens, I was planning on going back for a few days. You can come too, maybe you'll find something useful."

"Really? Why?" Diana questioned, not used to selfless act of kindness.

"Well, I don't know. You're nice, and I want to help a friend." Kat answered annoyed, crossing her arms. "Of course if you don't want to go..."

"No!" Diana interjected. Jumping to her feet. "I appreciate it…thank you." She said smiling.

"Now that that is settled, get ready." Kat said. "We leave in a hour. Get upstairs, change your clothes and I'll be waiting for you down here."

"What's wrong with this?"

"You'll need something more intimidating. Go and change." Kat said calmly, though there a slight hint of an order in it.

Diana nodded reluctantly, even though they were not close, she had given her a unique opportunity, and she could give her access to real knowledge about the Lunari and their legacy.

Diana went upstairs to get changed, when she came back downstairs when was dressed with her Lunari armor, her crescent blade attached to her side. She did not knew what else to wear, so her armor would serve right.

They arrived at the central hub of the Institute; summoners came and went as large rows of people waiting to be sent to who-knows-where waited for their turns crates were being transported, floating a few meters from the ground, guided by summoners.

Kat, being a champion, had certain privileges; she headed to the far end side of the large semi-circular building, walking through the large white pillars and the polished black marble floor.

She checked in, handing her ticket to one of the summoners that worked on the station. He examined her ticket closely.

"Uh…Miss, I don't think you can take two people with this." The young man said, noticing Diana standing close to her. But one cold glance form the Sinister Blade was enough to make him shut up and let the two women enter the teleportation circle in front of them regardless of what the ticket said.

The summoner focused his energy, as he did, the runes around the circle started to emit a faint purple light that became stronger and brighter, until both of them were completely enveloped in it. Before they knew it they were at the Noxus station.

The place was a strong contrast compared to the one of the Institute; the building was mostly of wood and stone, though there were several spaces built with metal, such as the teleportation chambers and the front of the station.

The duo headed outside, past the couple of guards that stood at the doorway, and followed the road down the main gate of the city. The fields to the sides were dry, dead; nothing grew there, as no one ever took care of them. As they came closer they were able to see the huge iron wall that surrounded the city. The large gate was open, though a dozen sentries stood in between them, all clad in black steel, some with full helmets that hid their faces, they were armed with long, winged spears, and their swords were sheathed on their side.

"Halt." The officer said, his armor had a red cloth hanging from his right side and he wore no helmet, showing his short brown hair and scruffy beard.

"State your name and business."

"Katarina DuCouteau." Kat replied bored. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I did not meant to…"

"Save it." Kat replied walking past him, tapping him on the shoulder, as they walked past the city gates.

The streets of Noxus were not what Diana had expected, the stench of filth invaded he nose, so intense it threatened to bring tears to her eyes, stagnant water laid on the sides, as well as pools of mud mixed with piss and thrash, the buildings were decayed and dark, there was not many people outside, but still they could feel their eyes on them examining them from the shadows and the insides of the buildings.

"Stay closed." Katarina advised. "Thing have not been going well here. Be on your guard."

"Always." Diana replied softly.

The street opened up into a large series of roads, the rocky streets getting cleared as they left the slumps behind, heading for a more commercial section of the city. Diana raised her gaze; she could see a large tower further into the city. But she did not asked about it, they continued walking, the looks of the city started to brighten after several streets they started to encounter more and more people, and the buildings looker brighter and in better conditions, they reached a large circular building that looked like none of the others; the dark steel and bronze made a beautiful contrast with the surroundings. The huge structure towered over the others, large torches lit a path that lead to the entrance.

Both of them followed the stone path into the library's door, pushing the bronze doors, the outdoor smells were replaced with the old smell of books and parchments. They walked through the archway into the main desk passing by several statues and busts of what appeared to be generals and soldiers.

Kat walked confidently, followed closely by the Lunari Avatar, who was still trying to take in the large architecture, her eyes wandered from the elaborate patterns on the pillars to the large arcs that seemed to cross with each other on the roof. She had no idea Noxians were capable of such architectural prowess.

"My friend here would like to do some research." Kat said, to Diana it appeared as if she had practiced on the way. But she stayed silent.

The librarian rose her gaze from whatever she was doing, giving both of them a quick look.

"Very well, though I will need her name and the topic of her research." The dark haired woman said picking up a list and a pencil.

"That won't be necessary, though she will need full access.

"But full access is intended to member of-"

"Of the High Command." Kat said slightly annoyed, though she did her best to hide it. She reached for her back pocket and puled out a badge, her insignia of the High Command, and showed it to the woman. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"I just don't think that I'm allowed to do what you ask." She replied nervously.

"Tell me…" Kat said crossing her arms. "If you disappeared, how long would your family and friends look for you before giving you for dead?" Her voice was calm and easy as if it was a generic topic. And that made it more unnerving.

"I-I-I just meant." The librarian said, stumbling with his words, there was a clear panic on her eyes as she tried to talk.

"So sad." The Sinister Blade said turning her back readying to leave. Diana felt her heart skip a beat, she did not understood what was happening, and she was not sure if Katarina was bluffing or she meant what she was saying.

The librarian ran past her to stop her. "No wait." She said almost yelling. "Here… with this there should be no problem." She said. Handing Diana a small golden pin, of a golden book and a feather.

"Just, don't call too much attention." The woman pleaded, bowing her head slightly.

Kat smiled and patted her on the head. "Thank you." She said, heading to the large corridors before her.

They walked for a while, turning on several occasions as they looked for the section that had information about Mount Targon, and the Solari, hoping to find any references to the Lunari. Though Kat was not as exited about it as her companion, she just walked behind the Lunari as she grabbed piles of books at once and gave them a quick read.

The large bookshelves had at least seven meters high, on many occasions Diana simply climbed the shelves, ignoring the sets of stairs that were positioned at the end of each bookshelf, much to Kat's embarrassment, she simply turned around to pretend she did not knew her.

Not that there was anyone there to see them. The place was practically deserted, except for a few people that were on the reading area they passed when the started walking through the shelves.

Diana finally climbed down, carrying a stack of scrolls under her arm and sat leaning on the shelves to read them.

Kat simply exhaled and sat next to her. Grabbing a random book from over her head and opened it at the middle.

Kat was not sure how much time had passed; she could see it was getting dark outside, the bright light that was entering through the windows high above them was now orange and dim, slowly giving way to the night.

Diana was still absorbed in her reading. Kat got up with a grunt, cracking her neck and leaning against the shelf. She was impressed with Diana's persistence. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes moving quickly from book to book, parchment to parchment. After a few more hours the Lunari got up stretching her arms and back. Kat took it as her quote to keep moving.

"There's nothing here." Diana exhaled.

Kat motioned her to follow; they arrive at a rotunda where a few arrows guided them on the right way. There were few people inside, which was no surprise.

"Say, Katarina." Diana said softly as they strolled through the shelves. "Were you really going to kill her, the librarian?"

Kat stopped dead in her tracks. Diana felt her heart pounding, for some reason, the idea of her being and assassins slipped her mind. But she was, one of top assassins of Noxus. For a moment she though she was going to agree.

"No." she admitted slowly rubbing her eyes. "It's just the way things work here. Regrettably. Being nice doesn't earns you anything, so you have to push and threaten and blackmail."

She took a deep breath and shook her head, removing the strand of red hair from her face. And faced Diana. "Welcome to Noxus." She shrugged.

They walked down a long set of circular stairs, they must have been at least five floors underground, heading for the Restricted Section. Their search on the Public Area gave Diana no information she did not knew already, if she wanted to get any information regarding the Lunari she would have to dig deeper.

The duo reached a large room probably 20 meters wide, and 10 tall. Illuminated by several floating orbs of white light that wandered across the room. A guard stepped up towards them as soon as they were off the stairs, followed by one of the small orbs, he was heavily armored, perhaps too armored, but he returned to his post when he recognized Katarina and noticed the pin on Diana's chest. He just nodded and turned around.

"Okay." Kat said, trying to break the tension. "Over there."

Kat walked closer to one of the orbs, that simply floated in small circles, as soon as she was close enough to touch it the orb stopped, lowering until it hover only a few centimeters from her face.

"Lunari" Katarina whispered to the orb. The orb shifted for a moment, emitting a low hum, and started to move, Katarina and Diana, both, followed the orb as it guided them through a maze of corridors. The walls were made of bricks, old and cracked, every few meters was statue, holding a torch, lit with a blue flame on the top.

They turned several times, walking the long, deserted hallways, until the orb stopped in front of one particular door, the orb approached to the door, in front of the lock, with a loud creak the heavy iron door opened up.

The insides were not what either of them expected. A large desk and a couple of chairs resting beside the wall, the mystical orb entered the room, emitting a brighter glow revealing the large shelf on the other side of the room, though it was mostly empty, expect for a couple of large books, old tome and even older scrolls. Diana stepped inside first, heading directly to the books, Kat sat on a chair, resting her feet on the desk; they were going to be there for a while.

"I think I found something." Diana said exited jumping to her feet.

"Good, can we leave now?" Katarina yawned. "You understand that we've been here almost six hours and that I've got stuff to do."

"Can I take these with me?"

"Sorry, if you want anything from here you must write it down or memorize it."

"Guess it can't be helped." Diana admitted dropping the small scroll, and placing it gently on the shelf.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Outside darkness had fallen, covering the city with a layer of fog that fell slowly from the tall rooftops unto the rocky street. Both women walked down the road towards the center of the city. The penumbra cast away the only by the light from the tall lanterns placed along the road, burning with a mild orange hue.

The cold breeze made Kat's skin crawl. Crossing her arms over her chest to try and retain some body heat. The city was empty, quiet. Everything around her looked empty, and grim, even the lights of the lanterns seemed unable lo properly light the streets. Every alley was a dark chasm, looking at her, piercing her being; there was something that made her uncomfortable.

Diana however, seemed less worried about that, she kept looking down, mumbling sentences and words, trying to maintain as much information from the texts as possible; the moon avatar was walking faster than the assassin, eager to reach wherever they were going so she could write what she had learned.

While they walked something caught the attention of the red head assassin, a slight movement on the corner of her eye, she looked back, subtly, turning her head ever so slightly, a figure walked out of the alley, covered in a long dark cloak. Was there someone following her? Or was it only a random drunk stumbling back home? No, whoever he was, walked slowly, silently, a shadow, stalking its prey. Bad luck for him, she was no prey.

Kat laughed softly, tough she made sure it was loud enough for the follower to hear. Diana looked at her confused, startled by the sudden noise breaking through the heavy silence that fell over them. Kat wrapped her arm around Diana's, pulling her closer, resting her head on the avatar's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, almost falling from the sudden pull.

"Act normal, we are going to turn in the alley, we are being followed."

Diana tried to reply, though she was still processing what Kat told her, Katarina shove her into the alley, almost making her fall on the muddy floor. Diana leaned against the brick wall, pulling out her weapon, letting the tip rest on the floor.

Katarina peeked around the corner; the mysterious person was walking slowly towards her.

"Only a few more steps." The assassin though, feeling a rush of adrenaline surge through her.

The stalker was within her reach, and she made her move.

* * *

**That's it for now, wait for the next chapter in a few years (just kidding)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and until next time, take care.**

**-XY**


End file.
